The Flight of a Small Robin
by Istandupforanimalrights
Summary: When a new prophecy is reviled the Clans must learn to trust the new cats who have made their home on the other side of Thunderclan and Shadowclan territory, or face ultimate destruction. But can they look past their differences and realize that, on the inside, the new cats really aren't that different from themselves?
1. Allegiances

Allegiances

The Unwanted

Leader: Robin small black she-cat a with blue eyes. She has the power to suck the soul from anything but the almost never uses it.

Apprentice, Courage

Deputy: Red, She-cat with reddish colored fur and grey eyes. She has double paws.

Medicine Cat: Dawn ginger she-cat with white paws. She has a photographic memory.

Warriors

Flint, Tom with grey fur and huge ash colored wings.

Rose, cream she-cat with green eyes. She is a mute.(Red's sister)

Tree , Brown Tom with Amber eyes. He has six toes on each paw.

Stream, Grey she cat. She has webbed paws.

Apprentice, Lily.

Fox, ginger Tom with white paws, chest and belly. He can convince you to do anything. (Dawn's brother)

Jade, pure white she-cat with green eyes and black wings(Flint's sister)

Eagle, tan colored Tom witah blue eyes. He can read your mind.

Apprentice: Mouse

Snow, White she cat with brilliant blue eyes. She can sometimes 'see' the future

Ripple, grey tabby Tom who can breath underwater.

Sand, cream she cat who can make it rain.

Leaf, tawny she cat. She is deaf.

(Suggest a warrior!)

Apprentices

Mouse, grey tabby she cat. Only has three legs.

Lily, cream/tan She cat. Can morph into a tiger.

Courage, calico Tom. Doesn't seem to have a power or anything...

(Suggeast a apprentice!)

Queens

Willow, Calico she cat. She doesn't have a tail.

Kits: Fern and Cloud

Kits:

Fern , tawny she kit. Can see exceptionally well.

Clouad, grey Tom who has the power to control water.

(Suggest!)

Elders

(Suggest)

THUNDERCLAN

Leader: Bramblestar-dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Deputy: Squirrelflight-dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Medicine Cat: Jayfeather-gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

Warriors: Graystripe-long-haired gray tom

Dustpelt-dark brown tabby tom

Sandstorm-pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

Brackenfur-golden brown tabby tom

Cloudtail-long-haired white tom with blue eyes

Brightheart-white she-cat with ginger patches

Millie-striped gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Thornclaw-golden brown tabby tom

Leafpool-light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, former medicine cat

Spiderleg-long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

Birchfall-light brown tabby tom

Whitewing-white she-cat with green eyes

Berrynose-cream-colored tom

Hazeltail-small gray-and-white she-cat

Mousewhisker-gray-and-white tom

Cinderheart-gray tabby she-cat

Lionblaze-golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Foxleap-reddish tabby tom

Icecloud-white she-cat

Toadstep-black-and-white tom

Rosepetal-dark cream she-cat

Briarlight-dark brown she-cat

Blossomfall-tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Bumblestripe-very pale gray tom with black stripes

Dovewing-pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

Ivypool-silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

Queens:

Sorreltail-tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes (mother to Lilykit, a dark tabby she-kit with white patches, and Seedkit, a very pale ginger she-kit)

Daisy-cream long-furred cat from the horseplace

Poppyfrost-tortoiseshell she-cat (mother to Cherrykit, a ginger she-cat, and Molekit, a brown-and-cream tom)

Elders:

Purdy-plump tabby former loner with a gray muzzle

SHADOWCLAN

Leader: Blackstar-large white tom with one jet-black forepaw

Deputy: Rowanclaw-ginger tom

Medicine Cat: Littlecloud-very small tabby tom

Warriors:

Oakfur-small brown tom

Smokefoot-black tom

Toadfoot-dark brown tom

Applefur-mottled brown she-cat

Crowfrost-black-and-white tom

Ratscar-brown tom with long scar across his back

Snowbird-pure white she-cat

Tawnypelt-tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Olivenose-tortoiseshell she-cat

Owlclaw-light brown tabby tom

Shrewfoot-gray she-cat with black feet

Scorchfur-dark gray tom

Tigerheart-dark brown tabby tom

Dawnpelt-cream-furred she-cat

Pinenose-black she-cat

Ferretclaw-cream-and-gray tom

Starlingwing-ginger tom

Queens:

Kinkfur-tabby she-cat, with long fur that sticks out at all angles

Ivytail-black, white, and tortoiseshell she-cat

Elders:

Cedarheart-dark gray tom

Tallpoppy-long-legged light brown tabby she-cat

Snaketail-dark brown tom with tabby-striped tail

Whitewater-white she-cat with long fur, blind in one eye

WINDCLAN

Leader: Onestar-brown tabby tom

Deputy: Ashfoot-gray she-cat

Medicine Cat: Kestrelflight-mottled gray tom

Warriors: Crowfeather-dark gray tom

Owlwhisker-light brown tabby tom

Apprentice, Whiskerpaw (light brown tom)

Whitetail-small white she-cat

Nightcloud-black she-cat

Gorsetail-very pale gray-and-white tom with blue eyes

Weaselfur-ginger tom with white paws

Harespring-brown-and-white tom

Leaftail-dark tabby tom with amber eyes

Antpelt-brown tom with one black ear

Emberfoot-gray tom with two dark paws

Heathertail-light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice, Furzepaw (gray-and-white she-cat)

Breezepelt-black tom with amber eyes

Apprentice, Boulderpaw (large pale gray tom)

Sedgewhisker-light brown tabby she-cat

Swallowtail-dark gray she-cat

Sunstrike-tortoiseshell she-cat with large white mark on her forehead

Apprentices:

Whiskerpaw-light brown tom

Furzepaw-gray-and-white she-cat

Boulderpaw-large pale gray tom

Elders:

Webfoot-dark gray tabby tom

Tornear-tabby tom

RiverClaan

Leader: Mistystar-gray she-cat with blue eyes

Deputy: Reedwhisker-black tom

Apprentice, Hollowpaw (dark brown tabby tom)

Medicine Cat: Mothwing-dappled golden she-cat

Apprentice, Willowshine (gray tabby she-cat)

Warriors:

Graymist-pale gray tabby she-cat

Apprentice, Troutpaw (pale gray tabby she-cat)

Mintfur-light gray tabby tom

Icewing-white she-cat with blue eyes

Minnowtail-dark gray she-cat

Apprentice, Mossypaw (brown-and-white she-cat)

Pebblefoot-mottled gray tom

Apprentice, Rushpaw (light brown tabby tom)

Mallownose-light brown tabby tom

Robinwing-tortoiseshell-and-white

Petalfur-gray-and-white she-cat

Grasspelt-light brown tom

Apprentices:

Hollowpaw-dark brown tabby tom

Willowshine-gray tabby she-cat

Troutpaw-pale gray tabby she-cat

Mossypaw-brown-and-white she-cat

Rushpaw-light brown tabby tom

Queens: Duskfur-brown tabby she-cat

Mosspelt-tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Elders:

Dapplenose-mottled gray she-cat

Pouncetail-ginger-and-white tom


	2. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

Robin slowly got up and glanced around. _Where in Starclan's name am I?_ She wondered._ I've never even _seen_ this part of the forest before. _ She started looking around for anything that could tell her where she was. Robin quickly spun around as she the bushes rattled behind her. Two strange cats emerged.

_**"I just don't know what to do Jayfeather." **_One of the cats was saying. _**"Has Starclan spoken to you?" **_

_**"Yes." **_The other cat replied. _**"There is a new prophecy."**_

Upon hearing this, the other cat pricked his ears and listened intently.

" A new evil waits on the horizon.(Who should be in the prophecy? I'm having a brain fart)


End file.
